Blast From The Future
by HarryPotter7881
Summary: Amora Hiwatari is no ordinary girl. When she get's thrown 19 years into the past Amora comes face to face with her teenage parents and has a great destiny resting on her shoulders. Amora must hide her identity as long as possible but will she?


Blast from the Future

Chapter 1 

"_Amora...Amora... Princess you must awake." A voice whispered in my ear. I groaned and twisted onto my side clutching my pillow tighter. _

"_Princess now is not the time for games you must awake; the time that has been foretold is coming upon us." Upon us? Why is a crazy person talking to me when I'm trying to sleep? _

"_Princess please now is the time..." I pried one eye open to see a hooded figure standing over me staring with crimson eyes and long slate hair brushing my face._

"_Huh? Wh-what is going on?" I asked my voice cracking at the end. The figure let out a small laugh and shook her head making the hood fall._

"_You are so much like him..." Her eyes seemed to glaze over before she blinked and regained her focus. "You are very important Amora, more then you will ever comprehend but you must stay calm no matter what happens because this day will be the most important day of your life." Most important day of my life? Okay this isn't making sense. _

"_Ah your brother is coming to wake you, remember you must stay calm." My Brother? Wait what? _

"AMORA!" Gou shouted causing me to fall to the floor.

"Argh! Gou you douche! What was that for?" I asked picking myself up from the floor.

"Mom told me to wake you up so I did and if you don't remember you have a beybattle in 30 minutes against Darrel." Darrel the evil suck up know it all... crap.

"You actually forgot didn't you?" He asked staring at me with wide Ruby eyes. You see Gou is my twin brother and was born 2 minutes before me, never forgets to remind me about it either. He is the exact double of my mom too where as I look like my dad which gains me a lot of attention from Beybladers. You see my mom is the great Hilary Tatibana of the Bladebreakers or G-revolutions as they were known near the end. She basically gave a helping hand to them all through out the years. My father is Kai Hiwatari well, everyone knows who he is. He was one of the famous Beybladers in the world and holds one of the 4 most powerful bitbeasts on the planet. Oh did I forget to tell you he's the king of Russia? Yeah... He found out before me and my brother were born that he was sole heir to the throne of Russia as his mother was the daughter of the king and queen before she was taken when she was only days old by Voltaire.

"Mora did you actually forget?" Gou asked as he came over and gripped my shoulder gently.

"No! Of course I didn't, I just didn't realise what time it was that's all." I said as I took his hand off my shoulder and walked towards my walk in closet.

"Hurry up then! You don't want Darrel thinking you've chickened out and I'm sure the rest of them will kick your ass if you don't show." He laughed. "But knowing you, you'll probably kick all theirs to Timbuktu before they can even blink."

"Hey what can I say, they know not to touch my stuff." I said as I tied my slate and midnight blue hair into a pony tail and put a white jacket over my purple v-neck.

"Don't I know it." I heard him mummer as I walked out of the closet and back into my room, picking Helia up off my desk along with my rip cord and launcher.

Helia is my one and only Beyblade and has been since I got her when I was six years old. She has a dark silver attack ring with a black base making the bit chip stand out magnificently. She also has an engine gear and a MG core. You see Helia is an Ice blue Phoenix. She's one of the most powerful bitbeast in the world that has been hidden since the dawn of time but she broke free and came to her home which is my Beyblade. People are still scouring the earth looking for her so I have to keep her hidden as best as I can.

"_**There is no way they will find me Mistress Amora." **_

"Come on little sister, it's time to let it rip against Darrel so snap out your day dream." Gou said walking out the door with me following slowly after.

"Where are we meeting Darrel again?" I asked as we walked along the sun light road. We were all visiting Japan for a couple of months so our mom could see her parents again. Oh and we could see Makoto, Rin, Sam, Will and Akio. Makoto is Tyson's son. His mother is Ana Strait now Granger who is sister to one of Tyson's many fan girls. She slapped him in the street the first day they met because he made her sister go fan crazy and it just went from there. Rin is Ray and Mariah's daughter and my best friend with us being the only girls in the group. She looks like a mix between Ray and Mariah and is very stubborn with a strong spirit. She also knows how to keep Makoto in his place too. Sam Is Max and Emily's son, he has Max's bright blue eyes but Emily's hair. He's also very lively and stubborn where it comes to Beyblading. Will is Tyson's nephew, Hiro and his wife Alina are on a year long cruise for their anniversary and asked If Tyson could look after Will and I'm glad he did because Will is the sarcastic one of us all and has the dirt on Makoto that makes him keep his mouth shut in awkward situations. And lastly Akio. Akio is Kenny's son. His mother is Leila Kepp now Saien. Akio is a mixture of them both with his father's brown hair but he has his mothers green eyes.

"Under the bridge, where we always do. Are you sure you're okay Mora?" Gou asked concern swimming in his eyes.

"I'm fine I promise." I smiled as his eyes scanned me over, making sure I wasn't lying.

"AMORA!" I heard Rin yell before I was pulled into a hug.

"Hey Rin! How are you?" I asked as her pink hair blew around her face.

"How am I? I've been waiting for you to start your Beybattle for half an hour! The whole town is here to see it!" The whole town? I peered around Rin's shoulder to see she was right. All under the bridge was surrounded by loads of kids staring at a make-shift beystadium where Darrel was conveniently standing.

"Wow, that's a lot of people but why are they all here? I thought this was gonna be an ordinary beybattle." I asked, confusion setting in.

"Oh it is, it's just Darrel has been going around steeling parts and Blades themselves off their owners and he's said if you beat him he'll give them all back no questions asked. So welcome a huge fan club of supporting Amora Hiwatari to tear Darrel Banker's Beyblade to peaces!" Rin cheered while swinging an arm around my shoulder.

"And you better because I've got 1000 yen for you winning on this match." I heard a voice call. No way... It can't be...

"Ryan!" I screamed as I threw my arms around his neck.

"Nice to see you too squirt." He said hugging me back. Ryan Ivanov is the son of Tala Ivanov and Julia Fernandez well Ivanov now after much persuasion and embarrassing proposals. Ryan looks exactly like his father it's almost freaky. He has the pale skin, blood red hair and ice blue eyes down to a T. Oh and he's also mine and Gou's god brother.

"Hey dude. Long time no see." Gou said slapping him on the back, once I had let go.

"Yeah you can say that again, every time I'm away this little squirt get's a stronger grip on me when I come back." He laughed.

"Hey! Don't call me squirt! And I thought you were going to be in America for another 4 months?" He shrugged.

"My Dad wanted to see how your old man was doing so we went to your Russian palace to find out you came here so we took the privet jet and here we are." He said, throwing his hands up a little.

"My Dad would kill you if he heard what you just said then, godson or not." I said pointing a warning finger at him.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He laughed with his signature smirk on his face.

"STOP FILRTING YOU TWO AND GET DOWN HERE I WANT TO SEE A BEYBATTLE!" I heard Makoto shout followed by a loud slap.

"Mak shut up!" Will snapped. "But he has a point, hurry up Mora!"

"I'm on my way!" I yelled, rolling my eyes before turning back to Ryan. "I'll win you more then that 1000 yen."

"You better Princess." He smirked.

"Don't call me Princess." I called as I walked down the banking and through the crowd to the Beystadium.

"Well well well looky here, Princess Amora finally decides to grace us with her presence isn't that fantastic?" Darrel stated as he narrowed his eyes at the crowed.

"And it looks like the coward has come out of the cradle. Is it true? If I win will you give all the parts and blades you took back?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Looks like your messenger was successful in getting that to you but yeah that's right. Not like it's going to happen though." He said pulling out a neon green Blade and setting it in the launcher.

"I think Helia here disagrees." I said setting Helia in the launcher and resting my fingers on the rip cord.

"Well we'll have to see about that then won't we!" He yelled gripping the rip cord tightly making his fingers turn white.

"Okay people let's get this started!" Mak yelled bringing up his arm. "3...2...1... LET IT RIP!"

We both pulled the Rip Cord as Mak brought his arm down just above the stadium. Helia hit the dish and sparked as the engine gear kicked in and made a straight bee line towards Darrel's blade. Darrel looked like he was commanding his blade to do the same as mine as he picked up speed and smashed against Helia like she was a cheep toy in a playground.

"Mora what are you doing? Your letting him pulverize you!" I heard Gou yell behind the crowds of people.

"See even your dear old brother realises you haven't got a chance why don't you just give it up?" Darrel snickered as he continued his attack on Helia.

"_**Mistress Amora what are we going to do?" **_I heard Helia ask as she entered my mind.

"_**Just hold out a little longer I have a plan." **_I felt her agreement in my mind as she went back to battling Darrel's blade.

"Me? Give up? I think you have me confused with a different person." I grinned at the shocked look that crossed his face. "But what do I know? I'm just the pretty little Princess aren't I?"

"Shut up! Just shut up and fight!" He yelled while he clenched his teeth so hard they were shaking.

"Oh but I am fighting." I felt a smirk form on my face. "While you were letting your teeth chattering get the better of you, you left you defence right open. HELIA ICE BLADE ATTACK!"

Helia sped around Darrel's Blade at full speed, using the MG to suck him in before Ice started to form over his blade, slowing down his momentum.

"No! What are you doing?" Darrel panicked as sweat dripped down his skin.

"I'm winning this battle. Helia now FINAL ATTACK!" Ice started forming in the air as Helia went for the final hit. As the ice formed into a shard it I heard the cheering of the crowd rise and the supporting sounds of my friends and brother shouting drove me closer and closer to hitting my target. And my target was the center.

"Come on Mora finish it!" I heard Will shout as Helia toyed around with Darrel's blade that was now close to a stop and had the ice shard hovering a centimetre over it. But Will's voice was drowned out as I saw the women was that I dreamt about standing on top of the hill. Her slate coloured blew across her face as her Crimson eyes pierced right through me like she was trying to stare straight into my very soul.

"Remember Stay Calm." She mouthed as the Ice hit it's target and I was surrounded by bright white light and the screams of my friends.

**Hey! This is my first Beyblade Fanfic! I just thought that I would try something different as I grew up watching this show and I absolutly loved it and have only resently discovered it again. So how did I do? I would really appreciate the feed back and if you have any questions all you need to do is ask! Oh and the first person who reviews I will give a shout out to! Hope you like it!**

**Lauren**


End file.
